Realization
by theforbiddenforest
Summary: When fourth-year Harry Potter is entered into the Triwizard Tournament to compete against wizards older than him and almost the whole school turns against him, including his best friend Ron Weasley, he decides to take matters into his own hands and take control of his life.
1. Chapter 1

================================= Chapter One =================================

Hey guys! If you're reading this, then thank you! This is my first story on . I don't have a beta reader, so I'll do my best to proofread my work but I can't really promise anything. Anyway… enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and characters belongs to J.K. Rowling!

============================= Chapter One ============================

** Harry POV **

Harry stormed into the common room, his robes flaring. As the door to the den of the Lions slammed shut, all eyes turned to him. And all of them slowly backed away in fear.

His bright emerald eyes were blazing with anger. Only Ron was not afraid. "Potter," he acknowledged."

"Ron, mate, you think I entered my name?"

"What else am I to think? Your name came out of the cup!"

"Weasley - what has happened these past three years?"

"You put me and Hermione in danger! First year, you had to be bloody noble Harry Potter and go after the stone. Second year, you got us almost killed by spiders, then I almost lost my memory from Lockhart. Third year, you got Hermione almost killed by Lupin and going back in time! You just want fame so you go and put others in danger!"

Silence reigned in the common room. Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend had turned. Harry shook his head. "You're a lost cause Weasley." He turned pleadingly to Hermione, who stood next to Ron. She didn't say a word.

It was at that moment when the rest of room were confident on where they sided. If the bookworm agreed with Weasley, then that was definitely the right side. She was smart, right? Ron threw Harry a trunk. Harry looked at it. It was his. "On behalf of the House of Gryffindor, we have decided to throw you out of Gryffindor. Really, you're a cheat! A liar! You don't deserve the honor of being a Gryffindor."

Harry sneered at Ron, but kept silent. He picked up his trunk and walked out of the portrait hole. "Harry - wait for me!" called a voice.

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw a pudgy red-faced boy running towards him. "Neville what are you doing?"

"If they're that stupid and dishonorable, I don't want to be a part of Gryffindor house. I never thought I'd say it but right now, I'd rather be a Slytherin. They should all be ashamaed of themselves."

Silence reigned in the common room. Neville, the shy, clumsy, boy actually standing up for himself? Harry nodded but before stepping out of the portrait hole he tore off his Gryffindor tie and badge. Neville repeated his actions, whispering "Gran's gonna kill me."

"Where are we going?" Neville asked.

"I'm going to Professor Sprout. See if I can transfer to Hufflepuff."

Neville nodded. "Good idea."

They reached the head badger's office. Harry knocked twice. "Potter," Sprout said harshly, "Neville. What brings you to my office?"

"Professor, I just wanted to tell you that I did not enter my name in the tournament. Cedric is the real Hogwarts champion." Harry replied firmly.

"If you say so" the professor replied uncertainty.

"Harry, swear an oath on your life and magic. She'll believe you. I would have told you to do it in front of the Gryffindors but those idiots would have thought you cheated," Neville whisphered.

"A what?"

"Say: I, Harry James Potter, solemnly swear on my life and magic that I did not enter my name into the Triwizard Tournament or ask someone else to do it for me. Then cast a spell to prove you still have your magic."

Turning his attention back to the professor Harry enunciated: "I, Harry James Potter, solemnly swear on my life and magic that I did not enter my name into the Triwizard Tournament or ask someone else to do it for me." He paused. "Lumos," and his wand almost blinded everyone.

Harry was confunded. He usually had much better control on his magic. He'll consider that later. "Nox."

The professor's face softened. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. I assumed that you were like your dad."

"It's okay professor."

"So, what brings you here?"

"Well, the noble Gryffindor house has tossed me out, and Neville here followed me. I was wondering if we could transfer to Hufflepuff."

Sprout looked thoughtful. "I'll see what I can do. Wait here," she instructed, motioning to the couches. Harry and Neville sat down, and Sprout left the office.

"Nev, not that I don't appreciate it, but why did you follow me out of Gryffindor?"

"It was the right thing to do. Besides, I felt bad for skirting my duties," Neville replied apologetically.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, a frown evident on his face.

"Potters and Longbottoms have stood beside each other for years. Didn't you know?"

"No, I don't really no much about the Potters," Harry replied thoughtfully.

Neville looked aghast. "You mean you don't know anything?"

"Nev, I know stuff."

"Are you saying you don't know about your heritage? About…"

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

Neville sighed. He couldn't believe how uninformed Harry was! He knew from his gran that old Dumbles was his magical guardian. That meant that Dumbledore was supposed to tell him everything… and he didn't. Neville pondered, "He's disobeying the law! Harry was supposed to know by the time he turned eleven…" As Neville thought more, he realized that Dumbledore was the one who wrote that law in the first place. He sighed once more. There was a lot of work to be done.

Professor Sprout entered the room. "Good news Potter, Longbottom. You'll be able to transfer into Hufflepuff. I can't guarantee that they will treat you the best but I will do my best to ensure that you two are welcomed. Let me show you to the common room. But first.." she waved her wand.

Neville's and Harry's uniforms changed to the yellow homely color of the Hufflepuff house. A yellow and black tie appeared perfectly tied. In the Great Hall, Gryffindor lost several hundred points and that put them in last place, and Hufflepuff gained several hundred points and were in first place for the first time in decades. Nobody knew that Neville earned most of their points in Herbology and Harry made up for Snape's points in DADA. The Gryffindors would regret it. They were now in the low hundreds. They would be in the negatives if it weren't for Hermione.

Professor Sprout showed the two boys the way into the common room and called for a meeting. Hufflepuffs filed in, all glaring at Harry. Harry had stolen Cedric's glory. "Hufflepuffs, you are here today to welcome two new members to the Hufflepuff house. I know that usually there aren't transfers but this is a special case."

"Of course, it's Potter. What would you expect? Always special."

"Now, I don't want you to cause any hate to him. It is in my full confidence that young Mr. Potter had not entered his name into the Triwizard Tournament. Mr. Potter?"

"I, Harry James Potter, solemnly swear on my life and magic that I did not enter my name in the Triwizard Tournament nor ask somebody else."

The common room burst into murmurings. Everyone knew Harry's real name, so he could not have faked the truth. That meant that - that meant that Harry really hadn't enter his name. Ernie stood up, "Harry, I want to apologize for believing that you entered your name. I should not have listened to that prat Malfoy."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Ernie," and smiled at Susan who had been smiling at him.

Professor Sprout dismissed the house after reminding them to be helpful to the two new fourth years . Harry and Neville quickly unpacked their stuff and walked to the kitchens to get some more food. On the way, they met Weasley's brothers, Gred and Forge.

"HARRY POTTER!" the twins yelled simultaneously. "I thought we meant more to you -," started Fred.

"Why else would we have given your cousins our inventions," continued George.

"We even rescued you in your second year -,"

"And welcomed you onto the Quidditch team -,"

"And this is how you treat us?"

Neville and Harry sighed, the twin's twin-speak would be the end of them! Harry started nervously, "Do you not trust me - after everything?"

The twins shrugged, "At first we didn't think you had it in you…"

"But after Ron talked to us we weren't so sure…"

Harry nodded, wondering what kind of thing Ron could have said to sway the twins' strong minds. Neville continued, "Do you guys know what an oath on someone's life and magic means?"

The twins nodded, "Yes, sure -,"

"- we do."

Solemnly, Harry announced, "I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life and magic that I did not enter my name into the Goblet of Fire or ask anybody else to enter my name into the Goblet," and he cast "Lumos!"

As soon as Harry finished, an indignant voice shouted, "He must have fooled the oath somehow - and only dark wizards can do that! Malfoy was right! Potter is a dark wizard!"

The two twins grabbed their foolish prat of a brother and pulled him into the hallway. "You stupid git!" was heard by both Neville and Harry before they burst out laughing, not trying to hear what the twins were doing to their brother. If Ron wasn't such a git, well, they would have felt bad for him.

In a few minutes, the twins were dragging Ron back into the room, and an awkward silence ensued within the room. "Well, Ronniekins here has something to say,"

"If he can gather up his minimal courage,"

"And act like a true Gryffindor, like Harrikins here," finished the other twin.

Ron turned Weasley red, before mumbling a muffled "Sorry" and dashing out of the room.

** Ron's POV **

Why did Potter get everything? And him nothing? Why? It wasn't fair! Potter had all the fame, all the girls in Hogwarts, all the money: everything! And he? He had nothing of his own; his robes belonged to one of his brothers, his trunk his dad's, and his rat Percy's. Well, it wasn't even a rat.

Storming out of the room, he entered the common room where everyone stared at him. "What happened" gushed Lavender.

"You look well… upset," quirked Parvati.

"Potter just swore an oath on his life and magic that he did not enter the tournament and that he did not ask someone else to enter for him. He must have faked it, I know it!"

The expressions of the Gryffindor changed from disbelief and surprise to anger at themselves for not believing the Boy-Who-Lived, to anger at Ron for acting like Malfoy and Snape as well as an idiot who doesn't think. How Ron was a master of strategy at chess was unknown as he displayed none of that intelligence when related to real life.

Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell, the three Gryffindor chasers, stomped over to Ron and slapped him in the face, before rushing to find Harry.

Ron, in shock, that those who he thought to be some of his biggest supporters just slapped him, remained rooted. Soon, almost all of Gryffindor house had slapped him in the face, just as Hermione had slapped Malfoy in the face less than a year ago. Ron noted that the Creevey brothers just kept coming back for more. Hermione remained nowhere in sight.

** Harry POV **

"So Harrikins -"

"What do you want"

"From the two greatest pranksters"

"Hogwarts has ever had?"

"Candy to fake illness?"

"Pranks on our 'brother' Ron?"

Harry shook his head, laughing at the twins' antics. "No!"

Neville took up the explanation, asking the twins what they knew about the room of that had a time function.

"Well -"

"That's confidential."

Neville sighed, "Don't you feel like you own Harrikins here" at this Harry glared at Neville, "a favor after supporting Ron for a bit and not believing Harry?"

One of the twins, Harry thought Fred, said, "Give us a moment."

They backed quickly into the hallway and discussed the situation in hushed tones. Harry and Neville could hear snippets of their conversation, but not the whole thing: "Well, we do owe Harry something," "but after all, it took for us to find the location! We still don't have the room, we don't know how to open it! We just tell them we don't have it, and that's the truth!"

Soon, the twins came out, and Harry and Neville just crossed their fingers. "We only have our suspicions on where it is -"

"Just don't tell Lee we told you -"

"He would kill us -"

"We'll tell you -"

"As long as if you get in -"

"You'll tell us."

The two boys nodded eagerly, and waited for the twins to continue, "It is located -

"Drumroll please."

The boys sighed, impatient, but complied. "It's on the seventh floor -

"Across from the -"

"tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy."

Harry nodded excitedly, "I think I know where that is!"

"And I guess this is where we leave you -"

"You fine gentlemen -"

"On this fine day -"

"We wish you boys -"

"The best in opening-"

"This room."

The twins bowed dramatically, earning applause from Harry and Neville, before leaving.

Neville sighed, "That took a lot of effort."

Harry laughed, "Well we now have the room, we just need to figure out how to open it!"

Neville sighed once again, "It's probably much harder than it sounds."

Harry's silence only meant agreement. "When should we go?"

Neville repeated the old Muggle saying, "There's no time like the present," and moved towards the door.

"Wait!"

"What Harry?"

"We probably don't want to be seen heading there, perhaps we should use my invisibility cloak? Also, in case we end up staying past curfew?" (nota bene: I'm assuming that Neville knows about Harry's invisibility cloak since first year, as he sees them leaving the common room to save the Sorcerer's stone.)

"Great idea!"

Harry and Neville ran back to the dorms dug through his trunk, and Neville commented, "Perhaps during the next Hogsmeade weekend we can get you a better trunk."

Harry didn't respond but kept digging through his trunk, in search of his invisibility cloak as well as his dad's map. "Found it!" he called.

Walking over to Neville, he asked, "Ready?"

With a flourish, he hid both him and his friend underneath the cloak and muttered the phrase to open the map. "Well, Mrs. Norris is outside the fourth-floor corridor, so we'll be ok, and all the teachers are in classes, wait… Where's Moody?"

Neville noticed Harry staring a map, "What's that?"

Motioning to the map, "My father and a few of his friends were pranksters back in the day, and they created this map. It can see through invisibility cloaks and any magical disguises and shows the location of all the people in Hogwarts."

Neville squinted at the Map, "What's Crouch doing at Hogwarts?"

Harry looked where Neville pointed and shouted, "He's teaching DADA…. So he must be under polyjuice! We should go tell Dumbledore?"

"Tell Dumbledore what?" asked a sage voice.


	2. Chapter 2

================================ Chapter Two ================================

My apologies for the long (extremely long!) wait. I lost motivation then got swarmed with high school. I'm going to try my best to update once a week. Thank you for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy!

================================ Chapter Two ================================

** Neville POV **

Neville was frightened, righteously so. He couldn't believe the events of the last few hours. First, Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire! As the fourth champion!

Then, Gryffindor had all turned against him. Harry was then kicked out of Gryffindor. And for some reason, Neville had left Gryffindor too! He couldn't believe he had done that! What would his gran say? She was proud of him for being a Gryffindor, and that was the only reason she was proud of him. Now, he wasn't a Gryffindor anymore, but.. but a Hufflepuff! His worst fear during the sorting was becoming a Hufflepuff, now he agreed to be one!

And now, an escaped prisoner was a teacher here?

And how did Dumbledore see them under the invisibility cloak?

Harry whipped the invisibility cloak off them, whispering "Mischief Managed" and folding up the map into his pocket.

He had never spoken to the Headmaster before, and he had never even seen him outside of the Great Hall.

He took a deep breath, "Professor Dumbledore, we have it on good authority that Professor Moody isn't who he says he is. It's actually Barty Crouch Junior."

The Professor's eyes widen, "How did they figure it out already?" he thought to himself. "Don't you worry my dear boy, he's definitely Alastor Moody. He answered all my questions correctly. Now off you go."

And then he saw the Headmaster's eyes widen once more. "Harry and Neville, my boys, why are your robes yellow? I thought you both were Gryffindors?"

Neville answered once again, "Those noble Gryffindors kicked Harry out of their house when they found out he was a champion, and I had no desire to stay in such a noble house so I left with him."

Dumbledore sighed. Now how would Hermione watch over them? "I beg you boys to reconsider. Everyone makes mistakes. Forgive them. Return to your house." There was nothing he could do if they didn't agree. He alone couldn't switch them back, he needed Sprout's, Neville's and Harry's approval.

"With all due respect sir, they obviously did not want us in their house, and we don't want to be in their house."

With that, Neville and Harry walked off, and once they passed the corner, they put the cloak back on and opened the map. "We have three hours until curfew, so let's hurry!" said Harry.

They made their way to the portrait as the twins had instructed. "There's no door! What do we do?"

Harry and Neville both stared at each other. "Maybe we have to reveal ourselves to the room?"

"But if Dumbledore can sense invisibility cloaks, can't the portraits?"

"It doesn't hurt to try."

"Here I'll go. It's probably better that you stay hidden," Harry nodded.

Neville ducked out of the invisibility cloak, and suddenly, he was visible once more.

Neville started pacing back and forth in front of where the door should be. It was his habit and eased his nervousness. "I need a room with a time function where I can train," he thought to himself, pondering how to get it.

** Harry POV **

All of a sudden, a door appeared. Harry took off the cloak and materialized next to Neville. "Great job!" he said, clapping him on the back.

"After you," he said, letting Neville lead the way. Merlin knows, the boy needed some kind of confidence.

He grasped the brass door handle and turned it. Inside, was a vast room, with a small table in the middle, with two comfortable chairs on both sides. The two boys walked for at least three minutes in silence, until they reached the table, each taking a chair. On the table was an envelope.

Harry, in his curiosity, grabbed an envelope and ripped it open. He looked apologetic before walking over to Neville so the two of them could read it at the same time.

The first was a letter of how to use the room. There was a dial in the center of the table, and you had to match the amount of time in the room to out of the room. They had three hours right now, and they needed to spend the most possible time before the next day. Harry turned the dial all the way up so that one hour in the room represented a month. They would have three months worth of training in the room.

The next was a letter from his dad. "Nev, do you mind if I read this alone first? You can read it after, it's just – this is the only thing from my dad."

Neville nodded understandably, he would want the same if his parents could leave him a letter.

Harry read the letter.

Dear Harry,

If you're reading this letter then you discovered the Room of Requirement. Congratulations on finding it!

I have returned to Hogwarts after graduating and you have been born eight months ago. Dumbledore has told us about the prophecy and I'd be surprised if he had already told you. So here it is:

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...

The prophecy could apply to either Neville, the Longbottom's boy, or you. I hope that it's not you… but if it is, it is important that you train. Learn everything you can, Prongslet. And you MUST learn Occlumency. You must protect the prophecy. Voldemort only knows the first half of the prophecy, do NOT let him learn the second half.

Now, about Dumbledore – I don't really trust him. He is a manipulative old goat. He placed a block on your magic a few days ago, claiming that "you were too powerful." You might want to check for any other blocks. The room will be able to help you.

Second, claim your lordship. He may not have told you, but you must do it. The goblins will be able to help you.

Third, don't trust McGonagall but trust Snape. Professor McGonagall was once a great head of house, but unfortunately, she fell in love with Dumbledore. She idolizes him, and it will be hard to break that. Snape, that slimy git, has been ensnared by Dumbledore. He has some spells on him that makes him loyal to Dumbledore. As much as I hated him in school, he's a good man. Tell him that Lily forgives him. And for what it's worth, tell him I'm sorry. The Room will be able to help you find out how to detect and remove blocks and loyalty charms etc.

Finally, know that I love you son. Voldemort is after us, and Dumbledore thinks we have a traitor on our side. I hope that I will be able to grow old and wise and watch after you, but only a fool would think that is possible. The war will last long. Train hard Harry, but have a life. Date. Play Quidditch (if you aren't already). Play pranks.

Mischief managed,

Prongs (your father)

Tears fell down Harry's cheeks. He wondered what else Dumbledore might have done. He handed the letter over to Neville, before asking the Room for a book on blocks.

Harry learned about the different types of blocks, and that there was a potion to brew. You would then add a drop of blood to the potion, and pour the potion over a sheet of paper. The blocks you had would appear on the paper.

Neville looked appalled and saddened by reading the letter. "He really loved you, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Listen, I think we should check both of us for blocks. It doesn't help to be careful. I know I have at least one block on more, and I wouldn't be surprised if our dear Headmaster placed one on you too."

Neville nodded. "I found a potion that helps you find blocks."

Harry asked the room for a cauldron and all of the ingredients appeared. "This room is bloody brilliant" exclaimed Neville.

Harry chuckled "I have to agree."

Harry and Neville tried hard and hard to brew the potion, but time after time, the potion and its contents exploded all over them.

"How am I supposed to know how to make this bloody potion?" they exclaimed after about the thirtieth try. Suddenly a stack of books on basic potion preparation for "dummies" appeared. They sighed but grinned and read the books. They followed the books instructions and soon Snape would have trouble criticizing them.

"Ready to try again Nev?"

Neville nodded, and they confidently diced, sliced, mixed, heated and stirred the potion with the correct technique. They grinned at each other at the final result, which had a color that the instructions had said. They had done it! Without Hermione!

Two pieces of parchment appeared and so did two vials. They spelled the potion to each vial and added a drop of their blood. They poured the potion over their parchment and it took a couple of minutes before the paper had legible words on it.

On Harry's parchment:

February 1981: Magic Block

50% of Magic restricted

November 1981: Loyalty Charm

Loyalty pledged to Albus Dumbledore

January 1983: Accidental Magic Block

November 1985: Natural Abilities Block

Animagus, Natural healing, occlumency, metamorphagus, Legilimency, photographic memory, learning blocked

September 1986: Magic Block

50% of Magic restricted

Warning: Core is at 25% - dangerously low!

September 1991: Magic Block

50% of Magic restricted

Warning: Core is at 12.5% - dangerously low!

September 1991: Hatred Charm

Hatred to Severus Snape

On Neville's parchment:

August 1980: Accidental Magic Block

February 1981: Magic Block

50% of Magic restricted

November 1981: Loyalty Charm

Loyalty pledged to Albus Dumbledore

November 1985: Natural Abilities Block

Animagus, Natural healing, occlumency, Legilimency blocked, learning, elemental blocked

September 1986: Magic Block

50% of Magic restricted

Warning: Core is at 25% - dangerously low!

September 1991: Magic Block

50% of Magic restricted

Warning: Core is at 12.5% - dangerously low!

September 1991: Hatred Charm

Hatred to Severus Snape

"Bloody Hell!"


	3. Chapter 3

============================== Chapter Three ==============================

Enjoy! Let me know if you like the length of my chapters or if you'd prefer for them to be longer!

============================== Chapter Three ==============================

** Harry POV*

Neville and Harry looked at the books and the complicated spell work to remove the blocks. It was hard work, and it would make magic more attuned to them.

"You ready?"

Neville nodded and raised his wand and performed each of the spell listed to remove each block. He was nervous - what if he hurt Harry? What if he did something wrong? And killed the boy who lived?

Finally, Neville finished and Harry felt better. "Cast a spell Harry, see how it works."

"Lumos" the whole room lit up and the two boys covered their eyes before they were blinded.

"Quick Harry, cast Nox!"

Harry fumbled for his wand and cast the spell and the two safely removed their hands from their eyes.

Neville chuckled "Looks like we're going to have to learn how to control our magic."

Harry nodded, "your turn" and proceeded to perform similar spells to the ones Neville had performed on him.

Finally, the two boys covered their eyes and Neville cast Lumos. The room wasn't as bright, but still very bright.

"Now what?" asked Harry.

"Well your dad said we should train, so train we shall. I think we should make a schedule for each day. We should study each subject for an hour each day, but also work on defense especially since you're in the tournament. Your dad also said to learn Occlumency, and I think we should learn our talents that Dumbledore had blocked."

Neville took a deep breath "I also think we should study Ancient Runes. It seems to be most helpful, and from your stories, Voldemort hasn't been defeated. If so, we need to study things that will help us defeat him - not Divination and Care of Magical Creatures."

Harry responded "I think we should exercise to help us work longer and be more fit if we were to duel. I also think you should learn to fly - at least be comfortable on a broom."

Now in agreement, the two boys created a schedule.

7:00 Wake Up

7:05 Exercise

7:30 Breakfast

8:00 Charms

9:00 Break/Snack

9:05 Occlumency/Legilimency

10:05 Break/Snack

10:10 Defense

11:30 Lunch

12:00 Transfiguration

1:00 Break/Snack

1:05 Animagus Training

2:05 Break/Snack

2:10 Herbology

3:10 Break/Snack

3:15 Elemental magic (Neville) & Metamorphmagus (Harry)

4:15 Break/Snack

4:20 Dueling Practice

5:30 Dinner

6:30 Flying

7:00 Triwizard Tournament Preparation

8:00 Break/Snack

8:05 History of Magic

9:10 Meditation

9:30 Free Time

10:30 Sleep

** Neville's POV **

"Harry, look it's already 10!" Neville exclaimed, pointing to the clock.

Harry looked up from the paper where he was jotting down the schedule. "Right! Merlin, time passed quickly."

"Why don't we figure out all the functions of the room and then rest for the night" suggested Neville, still getting used to becoming assertive.

Harry nodded in agreement. Along parchment about the room materialized in front of them.

They learned that anything they needed the room would be able to provide if you asked for it specifically - whether in your thoughts or out loud.

"Look here Harry" Neville pointed to a line.

Harry read it aloud "Other occupants may be able to enter the room as long as they either wish to find the occupants within the room or wish for the same room. If they wish for a different room, another room will appear for them and the two rooms will be able to coexist at the same time. If the occupants within the room wish to ban access to the room from certain people, they must ask the room to do so and should those people attempt to enter, they will be barred entrance and the room will not work for them."

Processing the information quickly, Harry said "Merlin's beard! Should we just ban access to everyone except the two of us?"

Neville nodded and proceeded to ask the room. Nothing happened. "Do you think it worked?"

Neville shrugged. "Let's hope so."

The two boys then designed their space. There were to be three floors. At the top floor, there were their beds. Each boy had a separate bathroom and bedroom. In the second floor, they had a kitchen. "That reminds me" said Neville, "How are we going to get food if the room can't provide food?"

"Hmm… Maybe we could get Dobby? I wonder how to call him" mused Harry. He focused, and a table for two materialized. Neville continued working on the kitchen.

All of a sudden, the two wizards heard a pop behind them. They both turned around, clutching their wands in their pockets, relaxing their grip when they saw Dobby. "Dobby, how did you get here?"

"Dobby can hear Master Harry Potter sir's call anywhere. He can bypass any wards to get to the great Harry Potter."

Harry flushed red and Neville hit Harry playfully, laughing "The little guy loves you."

"Dobby, just call me Harry. This is my friend Neville."

"Nice to meet the great Harry Potter's best friend. Neville must be a great wizard if he is a friend of the great Harry Potter."

Now it was Neville's turn to blush. "What did the great Harry Potter and his best friend Neville want Dobby for?"

Neville explained the situation about food and how they were in a timed room. Dobby nodded, bobbing his head enthusiastically "Yes, Dobby would be able to help. Masters would need food every minute, if Dobby were to live outside the time function. Yes, Dobby thinks that Dobby can live in the room with masters if masters don't mind. Dobby thinks Dobby should be able to disappear from Hogwarts for three hours."

Harry glanced at Neville, who nodded, "That would be great Dobby. Thank you."

"Dobby was wondering…"

"Yes Dobby?" asked Neville.

"Dobby was wondering if Dobby would be able to form a bond with great Harry Potter sir. It is Dobby's greatest wish to serve the great Harry Potter sir."

"I thought you liked being free Dobby?"

"Dobby likes being free from the evil Malfoys, but if Dobby could serve Harry Potter that would be his greatest dream."

Harry paused "If you are to be my elf, you must be paid. Additionally, you must wear a uniform. Not clothes Dobby, a uniform."

Dobby nodded "One galleon a week."

Harry shook his head "That is way too little. Five galleons a week."

"One galleon a week is the most Dobby could accept."

"Three galleons a week. You may spend them on socks or however you wish."

"If that is what Master Harry wants."

"How do you do the bond?"

Dobby snapped his fingers and a bright light enveloped the two fo them. "The bond is completed."

Harry smiled "Welcome to the family, Dobby."

Dobby smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's legs, excited. "Thank you Great Master Harry Potter Sir."

"Dobby, I order you to call me Harry."

"Yes Ma- Harry."

Harry smiled. "Let's make a room for you."

Dobby shook his head "No master Harry I can live in any closet"

"No Dobby, I insist. How about you can live on the second floor, instead of on the third floor with us."

Dobby nodded, that was more acceptable. He focused, and next to the living space a small door appeared. Inside was a small cozy place, with a place for Dobby to sleep and knit socks.

For the rest of the second floor, there was a living space, with what Harry called a "telly." Apparently, the room could make muggle elektronics work with magic. Also on that floor was a study room for Neville and Harry.

On the bottom floor, there was a pool and a track, as well as a dueling arena, that could change to different environments. There was also a Quidditch pitch and a greenhouse. If you were to exit the bottom floor, there was a large woody area that simulated an outdoor environment, should one of them desire fresh air as they imagined after three months of living there it would seem quite cramped.

"Wow, this is amazing!" exclaimed Harry, as he appeared in a splash in the pool. For some reason, a muggle concept called a "water slide" amused him, and he had asked the room to build one from his bedroom and the third floor into the pool. He offered Neville a go, but it was too much right away for Harry. The muggle concept of an "elevator" fascinated Neville, who thought that Hogwarts should employ such a thing as the stairs were often confusing. Neville thought that the elevator was helpful here.

"Night Nev" yelled Harry from his room.

"Night Harry" yelled Neville back from his room. He soon drifted off to peaceful sleep - without Ron's dreadful snoring. "The next three months are going to be the best months of his life!" was his last thought.


	4. Chapter 4

============================== Chapter Four ==============================  
Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Sorry for all the typos, I do my best to read over my writing and I don't have a beta, so thank you to those who have pointed them out. Please continue to leave feedback/suggestions on where you would like this story to go! Do you guys want POVs of what's happening outside the room or would you like the story to continue to focus on Neville/Harry inside the room?

Also, a note about POVs: it's not exactly POV - it'll still be in third person, but you'll be following that person if that makes sense.  
============================== Chapter Four ==============================  
** Neville POV*

At 7 o'clock, the blaring alarms that Harry and Neville had decided to set were on. Neville blinked his eyes open, "Yes Dean I'm coming, one sec" before realizing where he was.

"Merlin that wasn't a dream!" He quickly hopped out of bed, stumbling, and then made his bed. He changed into what Harry had deemed "muggle workout clothes" which was nothing like robes! Who wore things that clung to your body so much?

He walked into the hallway only to bump into Harry, knocking his glasses off. "Oops," Neville said, bending down to pick them up. "I should be less clumsy."

"It's okay, Nev, it's early. I should find a way to fix my eyesight. Dobby!"

A pop later, and Dobby appeared. "Yes, Master Harry?"

Harry sighed. At least it wasn't some long Great Master Harry Potter Sir, but it seemed like the elf would not improve. "I was wondering if you could look into a way to fix my eyesight or maybe get magical glasses?"

Dobby nodded "Dobby will look for the great - for Harry Potter."

Harry smiled at the elf, who popped away. Neville giggled at Harry's exasperated expression. "He will learn eventually, once he gets overseeing you as an idol."

Harry scowled at Neville. The two wizards entered the elevator and a moment later, they stepped out on the bottom floor. "So should we just jog around the track?" asked Neville unsure how to begin. He had never run that much in his life; the only time he had run was when his gran called his name!

"We have to stretch first Nev" explained Harry, demonstrating some helpful stretches.

Soon Harry and Neville were running on the track, and before they finished the first lap both were panting in exhaustion. "Wow, this is tiring."

"Why don't we get some water?" Harry suggested, noticing the water dispenser that Dobby had placed for them. The smiled at the thoughtful elf.

Neville sighed "Race you to the water!" he said with a smirk, taking off before he said that. Harry's experience with Harry Hunting made him a fast runner, but he had little endurance. However, he could easily catch up to Neville and almost won the "race."

After a quick water break, the wizards did another lap around the track before getting more water. After two more laps, they decided to call it a day and stretch once more.

Pop! "Breakfast is ready whenever young Masters would like." Pop!

"Thank you Dobby!" chanted both wizards, but Dobby had already left.

One hearty breakfast later, they headed to the study to begin Charms work. "So how should we go about this?" asked Harry.

"Well, I think we should learn to control our magic first. Now that our learning skills are unblocked maybe it will be easier."

The first year charms book appeared in front of them and they started with the first charm they learned.

** Harry POV **

Harry was frustrated. No matter what he tried, he could not control his magic. As he dropped his wand in frustration for the last time, he looked over and saw Neville was succeeding at the levitation charm. The charms book floated one foot over the table, and Neville could control it.

The Room sensed his frustration and a book dropped in front of him. It was called Controlling Your Magic 101.

Harry read the first introductory chapter and learned that users with a larger core often had harder times controlling their magic and that it was even harder after having some of the core blocked. The easiest way to begin controlling your magic is to start with wandless magic. A wand is simply a tool, just an object that helps center a wizard's magic. But if a wizard has a large magical core, magic is all about intent. More on pg. 394 for wandless magic.

394? Why did that number ring a bell? Harry frowned. Whatever. Time to learn about wandless magic.

Harry put his wand down and focused on the book. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he said, focusing on the pronunciation, remembering Hermione correcting Ron their first year.

The book did not move. Harry tried again. Still nothing. "Maybe it's because you're not holding your wand?" suggested Neville.

Harry grumbled "This stupid book" he poked the book with his wand, "says that wandless magic helps to control your magic."

Neville chuckled "Good luck mate"

Harry sighed and reread the passage. Magic is all about intent.

Harry focused on the book, imagining it floating in the air. He didn't even say the incantation out loud but focused on the words in his head, and the book levitated. He then imagined it flying over towards Neville, and Neville was shocked when it landed smoothly on his head, "Woah Harry you didn't even say anything. How did you do that?"

Harry shrugged "I just imagined what I wanted the book to do."

He let the book return to his desk, grinning. He now could succeed. He managed to successfully attempt two more spells before the hour was up. After a short water break, the two boys headed to the living room. The first step to learn Occlumency, they soon figured out, was to meditate.

So they sat on the couches in silence, after telling Dobby to release them from their meditation in an hour.

** Neville POV **

Neville had never sat so still for so long before. He remembered what their task was to do during meditation. They had to imagine a scene and hide their memories in the scene. His source of the comfort for the last few years of his life has been the greenhouses, so he made that his scene. Sorting through his memories, he placed them in different plants based on how much he needed to safeguard it. His memories with Harry in the room were placed in the Mandrake plants, as no one were to have earmuffs in there.

"Master Harry Master Neville!"

Neville's eyes burst open. He felt more - more at peace as his mind was starting to become more organized. He had a long way to go.

** Harry POV **  
Harry's first home was Hogwarts. He never really considered the Dursleys home - it was just a place to live. Therefore, the Hogwarts castle was his scene. He decided to begin sorting through his memories in order. He threw all his memories with the Dursleys in a trunk but took out the worst of those memories. He then put those memories with the Acromantula in the forest. When someone made into his mind, they would have to cross the forest first.

He then began with his first year at Hogwarts. All the spells and knowledge he accumulated were placed in the Restricted section of the library. The main section of the library was filled with junk, nothing important. He created a "Madam Pince" of the library, to fend off intruders. Only this Madam Pince was more vicious, and would not allow anyone in the Restricted section. All his memories of fun with friends were placed in the Gryffindor common room. A password was needed to enter the common room, and if not the Fat Lady would throw the intruder back into the forest.

"Master Harry! Master Neville!"

** Neville POV **

Neville sighed, realizing that the next subject he needed the most work on. He learned nothing for his first and second years of defense. Quirrell was apparently possessed by You-Know-Who, he shuddered at that, and Lockhart was apparently a fraud. Great. They learned nothing both those years, so they headed to the books and entered the dueling room so they could practice on a dummy.

Following the first year textbook that Professor Lupin had prescribed for the firsties, they began by learning the spells that they should have learned. Harry helped Neville a lot, especially because Harry had a natural gift at DADA. Neville was getting better, and the more his confidence was boosted the faster he learned. Harry was actually able to begin doing spells with his wand, as his wand helped focus his magic and produced more powerful results. He was much more able to control how much force he put with his wand in Defence than Charms.

Finally, it was time for lunch!

** Dobby POV **

Dobby smiled. He was working for the great Harry Potter! It was his greatest dream and he had accomplished it! He was worried for his friend Winky though. She still couldn't get over getting clothes by that evil Crouch. Maybe he could convince the great Harry Potter to take her on as an elf too!

Anyways, now it was time for him to make lunch for his young masters. He needed something good and filling - they were doing a lot of magic! He snapped his fingers and began to cook for his masters in the kitchen. Soon, he had transferred the food onto two plates and left them on the table. With a pop, he returned to his room.

In his room, due to the power of the room, he had a lot of yarn! He was able to make all the socks he wanted! He knew that due to the special power of the room, he would be able to keep the socks outside of the room!

He began knitting a sock for his Master Harry with snitches and brooms, knowing that flying brought him joy and an escape from Voldy-mort. And later, he would begin Master Neville's socks - with all kinds of plants on them!

Dobby was happy!


End file.
